Recent years have seen an evolution toward higher-power microprocessor, graphics, communication and memory semiconductor chips. This evolution in turn has driven interest in highly conductive metal thermal interface (MTI) materials to provide thermal coupling between chips and heat sinks. Typical MTIs have been shown to function best when they adhere sufficiently both to the semiconductor substrate of the chip and to the material of the heat sink.
Thus, there is a need for a universal metal thermal interface that provides good thermal coupling between a chip and a heat sink.